Descendants
by dry1410
Summary: Après les derniers évènements de Mirages, les aventuriers reprennent la route, alors que tout autour d'eux la magie semble sur le déclin. Mais pas de repos pour les héros lorsqu'un incident les précipite à nouveau dans une grande quête. (post-saison3)
1. Prologue : Ninjas

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Oui je sais j'ai plein de truc à finir. Je vous jure que je voulais d'abord terminer mes fictions en cours (et encore, j'en ai pleins de commencées et non publiées dans mon ordi), mais j'ai parfois des cours ennuyants et des cours de sociologie et psychologie très inspirants. Alors je me suis mise à écrire en cours (oui je sais, pas bien ! Mais je vous promet que ça ne m'empêche pas de suivre, j'écris pas en continu). Du coup cette fiction je la retape et remanie un peu après coup, mais je trouve mon écriture différente à la plume et au clavier, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous remarquez quelques décalages. D'ailleurs, je compte ne fonctionner que comme ça pour cette fic. Je ne la taperais jamais directement à l'ordi. Et comme mon planning est irrégulier, les sorties le seront aussi ... enfin autant que d'habitude quoi._

 _Bref après ce gros pavé explicatif, je vous laisse avec le prologue, le chapitre 1 attend seulement d'être retranscrit donc une arrivée sous peu normalement._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue : Ninjas**

Déchirement.

Noir. Tout était noir. Un monde infini de noirceur. Et froid. Il avait horreur du froid. Où était-il ?

Pourquoi cette douleur ?

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. D'essentiel.

Est-ce cela qui lui avait été arraché ? Il devait le retrouver. Il le devait.

Douleur. Dans sa tête. Dans son corps. Tout autour de lui.

L'ombre était devenue souffrance.

* * *

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais la situation l'exigeait. Surtout que leur problème était très certainement d'ordre magique. Or leur expert en magie est précisément celui qui était atteint par leurs soucis, et son état ne lui permettait pas de s'aider lui-même. En effet l'inconscience est un obstacle majeur et très handicapant dans la résolution de difficulté.

Tout avait commencé lors de l'attaque de ces espèces de ninja. Même la garde attentive de Grunlek, supplée de sa vision nocturne, n'avait pu les voir arriver avant qu'ils ne leurs tombent dessus. L'assaut lui-même demeurait flou dans leurs souvenirs. Combien de temps avait-il duré ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Toujours était-il que Bob s'était retrouvé isolé de ses compagnons, et surtout, loin de Théo qui se chargeait habituellement de le protéger des attaque physiques lorsqu'il invoquait ses sortilèges de feu.

Tous, relativement sensibles à la psyché, avaient ressenti une violente secousse magique provenant du mage. Ce dernier avait poussé un cri perçant avant de s'effondrer au sol, tel un pantin dont on avait coupé les ficelles. Aussitôt, leurs assaillants s'étaient dégagés du combat et s'étaient éclipsés, disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Les trois aventuriers encore debout s'étaient entre regardés, sonné par la fulgurance de l'attaque. Théo, le plus habitué aux combats, s'était ressaisit en premier et avancé vers le mage, toujours au sol et visiblement inconscient. Il l'avait rapidement examiné mais n'avait discerné aucune blessure. N'ayant qu'un cheval – Brasier avait disparu – le paladin était parti en avant avec le corps inerte du demi-diable à la recherche d'un nouveau campement à l'écart des cadavres qu'ils laissaient derrière eux et qui attireraient inévitablement des charognards. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans un énième combat inutile.

Lorsque Shin et Grunlek avaient rejoint l'inquisiteur, ils l'avaient trouvé soucieux, les yeux braqué sur Bob. Ce dernier toujours inconscient, avait été allongé sur son sac de couchage. Ses membres fins étaient parcourus de légers frissons, à peine perceptibles.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, avait lancé le guerrier de but en blanc, sa température est normale.

-Je ne te suis pas là Théo, avait rétorqué l'ingénieur et se plaçant à ses coter, où est le problème si sa température est normale ?

-Bob est toujours bouillant.

La déclaration était restée suspendu dans un silence surprit durant plusieurs secondes. Mais après tout, s'était dit le nain, Théo et le mage étaient ceux qui se connaissaient depuis le plus longtemps dans le groupe. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant finalement qu'ils se connaissent aussi bien, même sur d'aussi infimes détails. Quoique la façon dont ce détail-ci avait pu être appris par le paladin et retenu suffisamment bien pour que son absence soit remarquée intriguait fortement le nain. Un élément supplémentaire qu'il avait noté pour essayer de comprendre l'étrange relation de ces deux êtres, opposés en presque tout.

Alors que la réflexion du nain aboutissait, les frissons du mage s'étaient intensifiés, devenant de véritables tremblements. Le souffle du demi-diable étaient devenu erratique, et de ses lèvres entrouvertes, s'étaient échappés de faibles gémissement. Inquiets, tous focalisèrent à nouveau toute leur attention sur leur ami allongé au sol, Shin les ayant alors rejoint au chevet du blessé, mais ignorant que faire pour l'aider.

Tout à coup, Bob avait ouvert les yeux, noir d'être complètement révulsé - ses yeux étant noir depuis leur combat contre la mort. Ses membres s'étaient tordus, et un hurlement perçant avait déchiré l'air, comme s'il subissait une douleur insoutenable. Instinctivement, Théo avait plaqué ses mains sur la poitrine du mage, brillante d'un sort de soin. Aussitôt, Bob s'était figé. Ses bras tendus et tordus par la souffrance retombèrent sur la couche, ses yeux s'étaient refermés et son cri s'était éteint. Les tremblements avaient cessés pour redevenir les frissons de départ.

-Merde alors ! S'était exclamé Shin, sortant ses deux compagnons de leur hébétude. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Aucune idée, avait répondu l'inquisiteur, mais c'est un truc magique. Il n'a pas de blessure physique.

-Tu ne viens pas de le soigner avec ton sort ? Avait demandé Grunlek.

-Non, mais bizarrement, ça l'a calmé. D'ailleurs on voit bien que mon sort n'a pas fonctionné, il est dans le même état qu'avant sa crise.

-Que tu ais apaisé sa crise c'est déjà une réussite, non ? Avait timidement demandé l'archer.

-Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, avait répliqué Théo. Normalement mon sort n'a pas d'effet sur les affections magiques. Il nous faudrait l'aide d'un expert, et si possible, pas son père.

Un nouveau silence s'était installé entre les aventuriers, chacun approuvant de ne pas demander secours à Enoch, mais se demandant aussi qui voudrait encore leur porter assistance.

-Bon, avait reprit Grunlek, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire et ça ne plairait certainement pas à Bob, mais crois savoir où on peut aller.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent trois jours plus tard devant la Tour Rouge.

* * *

 _Les mages de la Tour Rouge accepteront-ils d'aider les aventuriers ? Bob va-il s'en sortir ? Oublierais-je d'intégrer Eden à l'histoire ?  
_

 _Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 1 : Diable

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Ça faisait longtemps hein ? Oui j'en suis un peu navrée aussi, mais sachez que ce n'est nulement un manque d'inspiration ou d'envie. Seulement les études que j'ai entreprises me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais sachez que cette histoire avance bien, seulement c'est assez fastidieux de tout retaper à l'ordinateur (et je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus énormément de temps). Bref, les plus à plaindre sont donc vous que je délaisse un peu._

 _J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Diable**

* * *

-Pour quelle raison devrais-je vous aider ?

Grunlek dû écraser le pied de Théo pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de l'odieux doyen de la Tour Rouge et prit la parole.

-Il s'agit d'un de vas confrère. N'y a-t-il pas d'entraide entre mages ? Et de surcroît, entre mage du feu ?

-En effet, maître nain, répondit le vieil homme d'un air hautain, mais Balthazar Octavius n'est plus reconnu comme tel depuis son bannissement. De plus je connais votre implication, dont fait parti celle de Balthazar évidement, dans les évènements de Mirage et les dernières perturbations de la psyché.

A cette dernière affirmation, les trois aventuriers se refrognèrent, mais ne furent guère étonnés. Ils se doutaient bien qu'on leur rejetterait la responsabilité de tous les effets secondaires de la manipulation irresponsable du codex. Tous oublieraient que les premiers à avoir joué avec le feu étaient les intendants, cherchant à acquérir plus de pouvoir.

-Certes, nous sommes effectivement impliqués dans tout cela, reprit l'ingénieur, mais croyez-nous ou non, si nous n'étions pas intervenus, c'est de la disparition totale de la magie dont vous vous plaindriez en ce moment.

Il passa sous silence le plan d'Enoch visant à distribuer la magie à tous, ignorant le positionnement du doyen à ce sujet. Ils virent ce dernier balayer l'argumentaire du nain d'un revers de la main, comme si cela avait peu d'importance finalement à ses yeux. Il vint alors se placer près de la tête de Bob. Ce dernier avait été allongé sur une table en pierre, seul meuble de la pièce dépouillée où ils avaient été reçus.

La lueur des torches se reflétaient sur la peau blême du demi-diable qui avait été dépourvue de ses écailles. Elles s'étaient progressivement effacées durant leur périple vers l'académie. De même ses yeux, noir depuis sa possession par le diable, était redevenu blanc la veille. Ils imaginaient que ses pupilles étaient redevenues rondes et ses iris couleur chocolat mais n'avaient pu vérifier leur hypothèse, puisqu'ils étaient toujours révulsés lors des crises qui le secouait, semblables à la premières et qui s'étaient répétée de nombreuses fois tout au long du chemin.

Le vieux mage du feu posa deux doigts sur le front de son jeune confrère et ferma les yeux. Durant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans la salle de pierre, rompu seulement pas le crépitement des flambeaux. Le doyen reprit alors bruyamment sa respiration, comme s'il se réveillait un mauvais rêve. Il retira sa main et fixa son attention sur les trois compagnons du blessé.

-Bon, je vais vous aider, mais en échange, je veux que vous meniez une mission pour moi.

Les aventuriers s'entre regardèrent, un peu étonné du brusque retournement. Ce fut Grunlek qui reprit à nouveau la parole.

-Tout dépend de la tâche que vous souhaitez nous confier, mais si c'est dans nos cordes, c'est un échange acceptable.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est de toute façon lié à ce qui vous a amené ici. Mieux vaux donc réveiller Balthazar. Commencez par me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé très exactement.

Ils lui parlèrent donc de l'attaque des ninjas, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner le vieux mage qui opina de la tête d'un air entendu, comme si leur récit ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il se concentra sur la secousse psychique qu'ils avaient ressentie, demandant davantage de détails. Puis ils mentionnèrent les crises du mage.

-Et ses crises, comme vous les appelez assez justement, questionna le doyen visiblement intrigué, comment disparaissent-elle ? Spontanément ou faites-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

-C'est mon sort de soin qui le calme, répondit sobrement Théo.

-Vous avez un sort de soin psychique ?

-Non c'est juste pour les blessures physiques normalement.

Le vieux mage leva un sourcil et lâcha un laconique « intéressant ». Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas quelques instants, en pleine réflexion. Il regardait le sol, les mains dans le dos avant de se stopper et de les fixer.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire, reprit-il. Nous allons attendre que Balthazar ait une de ses « crises », comme vous les avez si justement nommées. Je vous demanderais de ne pas user de votre sort de soin. N'intervenez pas, en aucun cas, et cela vaut pour vous tous.

Les interpellés acquiescèrent, n'ayant de toute manière pas d'autre choix bien qu'ils n'apprécient guère le ton employé par le doyen. Une première minute passa dans le silence. Puis une seconde. Au premier quart d'heure, l'archer et l'ingénieur s'étonnèrent de la patience de leur ami paladin, celui-ci ne bronchant pas, fixant le demi-diable étendu de tout son long. C'est à la fin d'une heure entière d'attente que les frissons du mage se transformèrent en tremblements plus prononcés, indiquant l'imminence d'une crise. Comprenant le signal, le vieil érudit saisit le bras droit de Bob et remonta la manche de sa robe au dessus du coude. Il sorti une dague des plis de la sienne sous les yeux ébahit des aventuriers.

-Rappelez-vous ! N'intervenez surtout pas ! Si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, tenez-lui les bras et les jambes. Ce sera dommage qu'il se blesse plus que nécessaire.

Les aventuriers saisirent donc les membres du jeune mage juste à temps. La crise dont ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude se déclencha enfin. Les yeux du demi-diable s'ouvrirent blanc d'être totalement révulsés. Les quatre personnes autour de Bob sentirent sous leurs mains les muscles de celui-ci se contracter tandis que s'élevait son horrible cri de souffrance. Le doyen, qui tenait étonnement bien le bras secoué de spasme de son jeune pair, leva sa lame et produit une légère estafilade sur la peau pale de l'avant-bras dénudé. Rien ne se produisit et Théo dû se faire violence en grimaçant pour ne pas invoque sa lumière. Il avait beau jouer les insensibles, voir une tel manifestation de souffrance chez un ami – bien il nie régulièrement être ami avec le demi-diable – lui était insupportable.

Du coter du vieux mage, sa seule réaction fut un froncement de sourcils agacé, comme s'il se fichait éperdument de l'état de son jeune confrère. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son coutelas et appuya plus fort sur le bras dénudé, ouvrant profondément la chaire du demi-diable. Alors seulement, le cri de ce dernier changea, stoppé pour devenir plus bref et plus faible, l'air plus encré dans la réalité. La mine satisfaite du doyen prouva qu'il s'agissait là de la réaction escomptée. Il s'adressa alors au blessé.

-Balthazar !

La tête de ce dernier tourna légèrement en direction de la voix qui l'appelait par son prénom, un peu de brun de ses iris à nouveau visible.

-Vous êtes en train de somatiser votre douleur ! Reprenez-vous !

Étonnamment, cela sembla fonctionner, du moins, partiellement. Si les spasmes ne cessèrent pas, il ne hurlait plus et ses yeux reprenaient lentement leur position d'origine. Mais cela n'eus pas l'air de contenter le doyen qui enfonça tout bonnement sa dague pointe en avant dans le bras de Bob. Ce dernier poussa un bref cri, de nouveau, mais suite à cela, ses membres se détendirent totalement, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis trois jours. Les aventuriers imitèrent le vieux mage en lâchant l'érudit du groupe qui reprenait son souffle en clignant des yeux. Il passa sa main gauche sur son visage et grommela.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Avant qu'un de ses compagnons ait pu lui répondre, le doyen pris la parole.

-Ce qui vous arrive, Balthazar, c'est que l'on vous a volé votre diable.

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous aimez cette fin ?  
_

 _Désolée si ce chapitre vous semble un peu court, mais tous devraient l'être. En attendant je vous fais des bisous et j'offre des cookies !_


End file.
